Based on code division multiple access (CDMA), an interleave division multiple access (IDMA) multiplexing access solution is proposed. A feature of an IDMA technology is that users and channels are distinguished by using chip-level interleavers that are uniquely identified by the users. Compared with a conventional CDMA multiple access system, an IDMA system has better multi-access interference immunity performance by using an iterative multi-user detection manner. Herein, an interleaver replaces spreading code in the CDMA, and becomes a unique means to distinguish users. At a transmit end, after being processed by using their own unique interleavers, multiple user signals access a channel in a multiplexing manner. At a decoding end, decoding is performed by using an iterative multi-user detection algorithm that is used in IDMA multi-user detection. The IDMA may be combined with orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM)/orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA)/single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA), to form a new multiple access manner, thereby obtaining a performance gain.
The inventor of the present invention finds that, when an IDMA multiplexing access technology is introduced to a long term evolution (LTE) system, and when a user equipment (UE) and an evolved NodeB (eNodeB) transmit data by using an IDMA multiplexing access system, there is no relatively desirable method for them to learn which interleaver is used by the other party during data transmission.